


Don't Mess With My Emotions

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Riley's POV of his relationship with Buffy during her conversation with Angel in 'The Yoko Factor'





	Don't Mess With My Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'Don't Mess With My Emotions' by Nik Kershaw (performed by Seven)  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lyrics = italics

His smug face; the way she looked at him; everything. There's a connection between those two and I don't like it.

Right now she is out in the hallway talking to him. What does she have to say to him that she can't say in front of me? He's the ex, I'm her boyfriend, she's with me now, there should be no secrets between us.

_I don't know_  
Do I say hello or goodbye   
Which way do I go   
Should I laugh or should I cry   
Stop pretending that you don't know what I'm about   
Tell me if I'm right; tell me if I'm wrong   
Let me in or let me out 

I wonder if I'm wasting my time here, what does it say about us if she can listen to him and not even let me open my mouth in defense? She said that she needed to talk to him; what about me, doesn't she need to talk to me too? Shouldn't I come first?

It makes me ashamed to say it, but maybe I'm not half the man I think I am. If I were I wouldn't let her walk all over me the way I do. If I were strong I would go out there and demand that he leaves and then I would tell her that if she wants to be with me she should treat me with some damn respect.

_I don't care_  
Just as long as you can say   
If all in love and war is fair   
Then which of these is it we play   
You keep me hanging   
She loves me; she loves me not   
Let me see the light, let me be the one   
Let me go I'm all I've got 

I wonder what they're talking about. Are they even talking? Does she have her body molded against his, her lips pressing down on his in passion? Passion, what do I know about that? With her, nothing. She's always holding back, it's like there's a part of her locked away that I have no access or right to. I wonder if she has any idea how that makes me feel; to be so in love with someone and not have the emotion returned.

_I've had enough of playing these games with you_  
When my heart lies broken and abused   
Just do what you have to do   
But don't keep me blinded and confused 

When she comes back in I'm going to tell her how it is, lay it on the line. No more Mr. Nice Guy, no more doormat. Either you love me or you don't; and if you do then you stop seeing your ex, you're mine now and I don't want you seeing him.

Yeah right Riley, and then you could just jaywalk, it would be just as healthy. She doesn't like anyone telling her what to do. But it can't go on like this; I'm worth more, aren't I?

_Don't mess with my emotions_  
Don't fool around with me   
Stop playing with my heart and let me be 


End file.
